El Mejor Regalo
by Floor Sakura
Summary: - Por su culpa MI Natsume fue violado por esa Sakura! -Grito permy a ellos. - Nah, creo que si fue una violación, si es de parte de Mikan, a Natsume le gustaría que lo violaran todos los días. - Koko dijo, mientras veía entrar a Natsume y Mikan, agarrados de las manos, con los uniformes mal puestos, despeinados y agitados. Clasificación M, para la seguridad de su inocencia.


27-11-12 Hoy cumplía años el chico más sexy de toda la academia, el más deseado por las chicas. El más envidiado por lo chicos... cualquiera desearía ser el... menos el mismo...

- Mierda ¿Donde están? -El repetía una y otra vez caminando por su habitación como loco.

Su hermosa morena Mikan Sakura, no había señas de ella. No estaba ahí para felicitarlo y molestarlo en su cumpleaños Nº18. Lo más seguro es que este persiguiendo a esa chantajista que seguramente debe estar con Ruka acosándolo sexualmente y Ruka como le gusta se olvido de el, su mejor amigo.

Ni siquiera sus fansgirl vinieron, son solo el y... ¿Su cuarto? para su cumpleaños... ¡No lo podía creer! El sabe que ellos saben que nunca le gustaron las fiestas pero... ¿Ni saludarlo? ¿En serio? ¿Que clase de amigos son ?

*Ding Dong* El desesperadamente, abrió la puerta (Lo de desesperado no lo hizo notar) pero al abrir se encontró con una desilusión.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Natsume~kun -Dijeron dos voces a coro. Eran Misaki Harada y Tsubasa Andou de la clase especial.

Tsubasa venia con una gran sonrisa y Misaki también. - Sombra. Harada-san. -El saludo y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Tsubasa puso el píe.

- Adorado Natsume, soy Tsubasa, no sombra y venimos a traerte un regalito! -El dijo mientras Misaki le dio a Natsume una pequeña caja.

- Espero que sea de tu agrado! Vámonos sombra! -Dijo Misaki marchándose.

- Que soy Tsubasa, mujer! -El grito siguiéndola. Natsume quien miraba la pequeña cajita, y después vio el lugar por los que los dos jóvenes desaparecieron. El entro a su casa y guardo el regalo (no lo había abierto) en su armario. - ¿Donde esta mi luz? -El susurro pensando en Mikan y en lo triste que se sentía de que no estuviese aquí.

**POV Natsume:**

Así paso el rato... 20:34 ¿Eh? Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Feliz cumpleaños para miii... (Forever alone) Supongo que me iré a dormir temprano... Me dirigí a mi cama y me quite la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos. Me acosté y cerré los ojos para dormirme... y así lo hice...

*Ding dong* urrg, miro la hora 21: 42 ¿Quien mierda es a estas horas?

Abro la puerta como estoy y miro una caja frente a mi puerta. Era una caja grande y tenia una nota... "Disfruta tu regalo de cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños todos los de la clase B."

PD: "Seguro lo tendrás Hyuuga" = Imai

"Grande matador" =Puso Koko.

"Quiero decir que a pesar de todo te amo" Puso permy.

"Lo siento Natsume, me obligaron pero que... que disfrutes tu regalito" Escribió Ruka.

¿Era tan... bueno el regalo? Entre la caja, la cual pesaba un poquito más de lo que pensaba. La abrí y allí estaba ella con sus hermosos bucles castaños, labios carnosos rojos y un vestido blanco con el cual parecía un ángel, ella era: Mikan Sakura. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos... miro a todos lados y miro hacia arriba...

- ¿Ya llegue? Oh, Natsume! Supongo que si y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños -Ella me dijo, dándome una sonrisa angelical.

- ¿Que haces aqui, Polka? -Le pregunte tratando de no tartamudear por lo que tuve éxito.

- Yo... vine a darte el regalo de tu cumpleaño Nº18 -Ella dijo levantandose de la caja y envolviendo sus manos en mi cuello.

- ¿Eh? -Dos palabras muy poco inteligentes, fueron lo único que atine a decir.

- Ya veras... -Ella me susurro al oído, volvió a la caja y escondió algo tras su espalda. Se dirigió a la cama y se esposo a ella en una de las barandas de la cama.

- Polka... ¿Q-q-ue es? .. - Trate de articular acercándome a la cama sorprendido y sonrojado.

Ella solo me tiro a la cama arriba de ella. - ¿Tu que crees? -Ella respiro seximente. y me beso. Simple y sencillo... ¿Mikan...? - Natsume... la llave de las esposas... están dentro de mi sujetador... -Ella gimió... - saca las... -

Correspondí el beso después de un tiempo y subi lentamente en ella. - Mikan tu... ¿Estas segura? -Le pregunte.

Ella sonrío y dijo: - Te amo. -Eso fue suficiente.

La bese en los labios, tanto que en minutos ya tenia una hinchazón terrible. Baje al cuello dándole besos mariposas por allí y aquí hasta llegar a la clavícula. Ella gemía lentamente y eso me provocaba querer oír gemidos más fuertes...

Fui a sacar su vestido, su cierre estaba atrás, "Gracias chicos" Pensé. Su vestido era fácil de sacar. Ella apenas abrí por completo el cierre me ayudo a sacárselo levantando un poco su cuerpo.

Después de unos besos más ella me saco la remera con una mano sola, ya que la otra estaba esposada a la cama, y tuve que ayudarla a sacármela. Ella paso su mano por mi pecho y mirándome fijo a los ojos con ternura y me beso suavemente. Pase mis manos por su espalda buscando como sacar su sujetador, pero pronto me acorde de la llave... asique sonrojado puse mis manos más haya de la tela de ese sujetador, tocando sus senos y buscando la llave. Cuando la encontré la libere de las esposas y le saque el sujetador con su ayuda ya que no tenia experiencia.

Pase mi mano por su vientre mientras repartía besos por sus ojos, boca, mejillas, cuello, etc... hasta llegar a su vientre por el cual pase la lengua y la sentí estremecerse. Baje a sus muslos, un beso en cada uno y en su entre pierna bajando a su parte más intima. - N-n-natsume... -Ella gimió cuando bese su feminidad.

Subí de vuelta y masaje uno de sus senos mientras chupaba al otro con la boca. ¿Era un sueño? No lo era, por lo menos ahora quería creer que esto era real.

Deje sus pechos para dirigirme a su sexo, le saque las bragas y la miro completamente a lo que ella se sonrojo. - Eres hermosa... -Dije y beso su parte más intima y ella gimió. Mikan agarro las sabanas con desespero cuando entre con mi lengua a su sexo, ella gemia y gemia, sentia que algo se liberaria pronto. - Natsume! Natsume me ve... - Ella no pudo terminar ya que un jugo salio de su interior, el cual disfrute.

- Fresa -Dije lamiéndome los labios después de probar sus exquisitos jugos. Mikan se sentó en la cama y con la fuerza, y el valor que le quedaba desabrocho mis pantalones. Cuando me los saque ella pudo ver el enorme bulto en mi bóxer.

- Natsume esto es tan... -No la deje terminar y corte sus palabras con un beso. Ella correspondió y pronto sentí algo en mi parte baja, las manos de Mikan estaban en ese lugar.

Mikan... -Gemí, mientras ellas masajeaba esas partes.

Poco a poco ella bajo mi boxer y me puse entre sus piernas para hacer de esto el final. - ¿Estas segura de esto? -Le pregunte.

Ella sonrío y dijo: - Cuando te conocí te odie, pero que puedo decir Natsume Hyuuga? Nací para amarte, y si, estoy segura y lista. ¡Te Amo! -Ella anuncio. Y eso fue suficiente, entre en ella despacio y pronto apareció algo que me impedía el paso. ¡Su virginidad! Rompí la barrera y salí un poco. La escuche gemir de dolor, agarraba mi espalda con desespero, clavaba su uñas. Poco a poco su agarre fue menos y pronto dijo... - Ya... -

Entre y salí, entraba y salia, las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y los gemidos también. Los dos ardíamos de tanta pasión y deseo... - Más, Mmmás fuerte! -Gritaba mikan mientras sus manos estaban en mi nuca. La complací y así lo hice, hasta que sentía que me venia, pero ella lo dijo primero..

- Me vengo, Natsume! -ella dijo sonrojada.

-Yo también!, Vamos juntos! -Dije y llegamos al clímax juntos. Ella puso sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura para recibir todo...

- Natsumee...-

- Mikan... -Dijimos nuestros nombres al momento del final. Me acosté a su lado sacando mi miembro y la abrace... -Te quiero Mikan. -Le dije y abrace más fuerte.

- Yo también... -Ella dijo con una voz angelical. Momento de burlarme de ella...

- ¿Que? -

- Te Amo! -Ella dijo.

- Te amo también -dije y nos dormimos.

.-.-

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y mire a mi lado, allí estaba ella.

¡Que increíble noche! '¡Que asombroso cumpleaños! Pero ahora que me acuerdo, no usamos protección mierda. Actué sin pensar. *El se levanta y va al armario de buscar ropa para irse a bañar, cuando lo abre se da cuenta del regalo de Misaki y Tsubasa, el abre la caja y ve el contenido* Un condón y un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas. Y tenia una pequeña nota _"Para el inconsciente adolescente que puede o no acordarse de cuidarse en esa noche de pasión. jajaja Feliz Cumpleaños Natsume!"_

Senpais, siempre ahí jodiendo, pero... *mira a mikan* por lo menos fueron útiles para algo. Me acerque a Mikan y la desperté...

- ¿Natsume? ¿Que pasa? -Ella pregunto media dormida.

- Quiero otra ronda... -Dije sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Eh? -dijo ella confundida y sonrojada -Natsume! -Ella capto, pero tarde ya que me abalance a ella y... si tuve el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos...

**Fin del pov de natsume**.

.-.-

**En el salón de clases- 2 horas después:  
****  
- Creen que Hyuuga la haya pasado bien ? -Pregunto Imai a sus compañeros de clase.**

- ¿Bien? Eso es poco para lo maravillado que se debe sentir Natsume... -Le contesto Koko.

- Chicos!, no hablen así. Pero si se debe sentir muy feliz... -Dijo Ruka sonrojado.

- Ruka, eres un pervertido. -Dijo koko leyendo la mente del rubio, que pensaba lo lindo que seria algo así con su chantajista.

- ¿Que es? -Pregunto Imai.

- No digas nada... Koko -Dijo Ruka amenazándolo muy sonrojada...

- Te enteraras en unos meses, en el cumpleaños de Ruka! -Koko le dijo y le sonrío a Imai.

Mientras estos tres discutían... una chica lloraba por no haber podido salvar a su amor platónico... - Por su culpa MI Natsume fue violado por esa Sakura! -Grito permy a ellos.

- Nah, creo que si fue una violación, y si es de parte de Mikan, a Natsume le gustaría que lo violaran todos los días. - Koko dijo, mientras veía entrar a Natsume y Mikan, agarrados de las manos, con los uniformes mal puestos, despeinados y agitados.

**Fin.**

**Revisado y corregido! Gracias por avisar de los errores, y espero que les guste a las que lo lean por primera vez!**


End file.
